


Жертвенное  озеро

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:Движимый мечтой о легкой наживе, исследователь проникает в пещеру, где по местным легендам живет чудовище... </p><p>Публикация на других ресурсах: запрещено без моего  согласия</p><p>Примечания автора: Баловство с  тентаклями. Сильно прихрамывающий  обоснуй. Как  таковой мужской  беременности нет,  но  есть намек  на её возможность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвенное  озеро

========== 1. Монстр в озере. ==========  
Виктор неуверенно оглянулся назад. Провожающие старейшины местного племени давно скрылись из вида, и только тусклый свет указывал на то, что из этого места есть выход. Когда глаза адаптировались к полумраку, он смог разглядеть детали обстановки. Место, куда его вывел вырубленный в скале проход, оказалось огромной куполообразной пещерой, потолок которой невозможно было разглядеть. Всего в нескольких метрах от того места, где стоял Виктор, открывался живописнейший вид на спокойную водную гладь подземного озера. Что удивительно, вода как будто излучала собственный молочно-белый свет, а прибрежная галька отсвечивала перламутровым блеском. Зрелище было завораживающим, даже неземным. Припомнились все те истории, что он услышал, пока жил среди туземцев, и парочку из местных легенд, как минимум, стоило проверить. Особенно ту, что касалась целебной силы воды Жертвенного озера. Согласно местному поверью, один глоток сего целительного напитка возвращал мужскую силу даже столетнему старцу. Разве не за этой «живой» водой Виктор пришел сюда? Да и камешки для анализа надо прихватить... Так что нечего времени терять. Виктор отстегнул от пояса фляжку.

Жадные старикашки–старейшины пытались отговорить его от прихода сюда. Только вот о причинах почему-то молчали. Бормотали лишь о каком-то Хозяине и цене. Виктор был торговцем и, если озеро кому-то принадлежало, то был готов поделиться прибылью от задуманного предприятия. Вот только знакомить его с Хозяином старики отказались. Молодежь же на все расспросы чужеземца только смеялась и пальцем у виска крутила. Нашлись, конечно, те, кто под воздействием огненной воды распустили язык, но то, что они рассказали, было можно списать только на пьяный бред. Монстр в озере, берущий за «эликсир жизни» плату телами молодых мужчин и женщин? Бред!

Вода была теплая, как парное молоко, и мутная, как нефильтрованная рисовая водка. Виктор зачерпнул полные пригоршни и принюхался. Запаха водорослей или пузырьков, образующихся при выходе на поверхность вулканических газов, не было. Настроение улучшилось, как будто выброс адреналина заставил его тело затрепетать в нестерпимом желании развить бурную деятельность. Виктор усмехнулся. Именно это свойство «живой» воды привело его в этот богом забытый край. Если узнать её тайну, он сможет стать очень богатым человеком. 

Виктор омыл будоражащей влагой лицо, слизнул её с губ, смакуя легкое томление, охватившее всё тело. Даже в отрочестве балуясь травкой, он не чувствовал себя таким окрыленным. Мужчина опустил руку в воду, чтобы подобрать со дна особенно ярко сияющий камешек. 

Это было похоже на прикосновение… пальцев. Теплых, мягких, нежных женских пальчиков… Только так он смог бы описать это. Они обхватили его руку и... Он вскрикнул, когда одним сильным рывком что-то неведомое опрокинуло его в воду.

\- Какого черта? – заорал Виктор, бултыхаясь на мелководье и озираясь по сторонам в поисках игривой русалки из местных. Почудившееся прикосновение исчезло, вода была спокойна и безмятежна. Он выругался и попытался выбраться на берег, но не тут то было. На этот раз в плену невидимого противника оказались лодыжки. Подняв фонтан перламутровых брызг, Виктор шлёпнулся обратно в воду. Мужчина разразился бранью и попытался отползти к берегу, но и это не удалось. Если до этого у него была хотя бы видимость свободы, то теперь его просто растянули по поверхности воды. Гладкие и скользкие «руки» обхватили его запястья, потянули, потащили вглубь пещеры. После нескольких отчаянных попыток, он смог поднять голову и разглядеть, что именно напало на него. Тонкие, толщиной с мизинец, щупальца в три петли обмотали каждую руку и ногу.

\- Ох! Твою мать! Что ты делаешь, гад! - орал Виктор, чувствуя себя распятым на дыбе. От боли из глаз выступили слезы. В голове же был полный хаос. Он просто не мог поверить, что происходящее - реальность, а не галлюцинация, порожденная странной водичкой. В голове не укладывалось, что где-то в мире могут существовать твари, подобные той, что пленила его.

Единственное, что сейчас он мог вспомнить из курса выживания в джунглях, который проходил десять лет назад перед тем, как отправиться в свою первую экспедицию, это что при столкновении с неизвестным хищником, если не можешь убежать, лучший способ спастись - это притвориться «мертвым». Только вот как следовать этому проверенному методу, когда подводный монстр растягивает тебя, угрожая порвать на части.

Виктор закрыл глаза и постарался отрешиться от боли. Внезапно его перестали тянуть. Не отпустили, скорее зафиксировали в том положении, что он был - «морской звезды», дрейфующей на поверхности воды.

Но не успел Виктор обрадоваться, как из воды появился ещё одно тонкое щупальце. Он даже не сразу его заметил – диаметром в толстую иглу, почти прозрачное, тот скользнул по лицу и уверенно нырнул внутрь его ноздри. Он не чувствовал боли, ощущая как «щуп» забирается все глубже и глубже. Он вообще сейчас не мог думать, охваченный смешанными чувствами ужаса и тошноты. 

А потом он почувствовал, как что-то зовет его. Без звука, просто изнутри сознания. И Виктор заорал, срывая голос, задергался, пытаясь вырваться, дотянуться до мерзости, влезшей в его мозги, но не смог – хватка монстра была сильна. 

 

========== 2. Чудовищный минет ==========  
Виктор орал, пока не закончился воздух в легких, пока вместо крика из горла не стали вырываться только сипы и хрипы. Совершенно обессиленный, он лежал распятый и беспомощный и смотрел вверх на темную бездну потолка пещеры, просто беззвучно открывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. 

«Мерзость», как он окрестил про себя чудовище, продолжала звать его, пытаясь наладить «контакт», но он делал вид, что не слышит. И все же отключиться от этого ужаса совсем ему не удалось. 

Новое молочно-белое щупальце, размерами напоминающее детскую руку, появилось из воды, скользнуло на его шею, обхватило её и чуть сжало. Это было предостережение, как будто мерзость хотела сказать: «не будешь играть со мной – задушу», маленькие присоски мягко прицепились к нежной коже шеи в гротескной пародии на поцелуй. 

Ощущения были неожиданно острыми и даже… возбуждающими. Тошнотворно-возбуждающими, - поправил себя Виктор. 

«Я – Хозяин», - сказал голос внутри его головы. 

\- А я тогда гость, что ли? - просипел Виктор.

«Ты – жертва. Ты пришел», - мысли «мерзости» были лишены всяких эмоций. Просто слова, которые он слышал не ушами.

\- Отпусти! Я не хочу! Я не знал! - заорал Виктор. Точнее, хотел заорать, но вышел жалкий хрип. 

«Я хочу. Я - Хозяин. Виктор - жертва. Виктор - собственность Хозяина. Мое. Мое». 

«Этого не может быть. Это не может случиться со мной», - думал Виктор, но его мысли перебивались мыслями монстра, заладившего свое «мое».

\- Что тебе надо, гадина? - простонал человек, не в силах больше терпеть тот хаос, который царил в голове. - Хочешь убить меня? Сожрать? Так чего ждешь? Жри, мерзость! 

Из-под воды вынырнуло огромное щупальце, похожее на выбеленное солнцем гладкое бревно. Желтый глаз, венчавший его, посмотрел прямо на Виктора. Мужчина зачарованно замер, парализованный и беспомощный, не в силах отвести взгляд. Он был уверен, что сейчас решается его судьба и молил лишь о том, чтобы смерть пришла к нему быстро.

«Хорошо», - сказал голос в голове и замолк. Виктор зажмурился, ожидая неминуемого конца. 

Вода вокруг вспенилась и забурлила. Десятки щупалец обвили тело человека, в считанные секунды лишая его всех защищающих покровов, ощупывая, обхватывая, обматывая руки и ноги, зарываясь в мокрые волосы. 

Унижение, беспомощность, отвращение – эти чувства полностью захватили Виктора. Когда мокрые, слизистые ленты, увенчанные присосками, с плотоядным причмокиванием впились в его соски, желудок свернулся в узел, исторгая в молочно-белую воду остатки скудного завтрака. То, что Жертва давится собственным желудочным соком, «мерзость» совершенно не смутило. Она просто окунула Виктора в воду, смывая блевотину, и продолжила исследовать его тело. 

Тело мужчины сотряс новый приступ рвоты, когда одно из щупальцев обернулось вокруг его члена, а два других схватили его за яйца. Но на этот раз монстр предусмотрительно заткнул его рот щупальцем. Несмотря на судорожные попытки Виктора вытолкнуть или укусить агрессора, щупальце начало лезть вглубь рта, стараясь достигнуть судорожно сжимавшейся глотки, а потом и протолкнуться ещё глубже по пищеводу. Когда от недостатка воздуха перед глазами запрыгали красные мошки, щупальце двинулось назад, давая человеку возможность сделать вдох, а потом снова толкнулось в глотку. Оно делало это снова и снова, проникая с каждым толчком все глубже и глубже. Теперь Виктор не думал о том, что это омерзительно или унизительно – он просто боролся за каждый живительный глоток воздуха, послушно позволяя своему телу участвовать в этой чудовищной пародии на минет. Через несколько минут его горло приспособилось к вторжению, а сознание даже стало отмечать некоторые детали происходящего. Например, что слизь, покрывавшая трахавшее его рот щупальце, на вкус была медово-сладкой, что кожа щупальца была нежной, но упругой и непрокусываемой. 

«Пожалуй, если отключиться от ситуации и представить, что во рту не неведомая гадость, а, например, игрушка из секс-шопа, то от этого даже можно получить удовольствие», - подумал Виктор, пытаясь ещё больше расслабить горло. 

Наконец, проникнув так глубоко, что Виктор почувствовал боль в желудке, щупальце излилось слизистым горячим терпко-сладким клейстером, заполнившим его пищевод, горло и рот. Виктор закашлялся, но выбора не было – пришлось проглотить все. Щупальце зависло перед его лицом, пока он, радуясь, что все закончилось, пытался отдышаться. Передышка длилась недолго.

«Хорошо», - сказала «мерзость», выражая то ли собственное удовольствие, то ли удовлетворение послушанием Жертвы. 

К сожалению, слова «хорошо» и «достаточно» для монстра не были синонимами. Не успел Виктор смириться с тем, что его поимели орально, как монстр решил попробовать что-то новенькое. 

Предвестником беды стала активизация щупальцев в районе паха и внутренней поверхности бедер. Первое прикосновение к анусу Виктор даже не сразу осознал, поглощенный непривычными, но приятными ощущениями от волнообразно сжимающихся на его члене щупалец. Следующее прикосновение было более настойчивым и ощутимым, поэтому проигнорировать его было уже невозможно. 

Панический крик поглотило щупальце, быстро заткнувшее, ещё хранивший вкус «спермы» чудовища, рот. Виктор забился, как пойманное в паутине насекомое, ощущая, как новое щупальце ввинчивается в его анус, пока ещё не проникая глубоко, но позволяя оценить все последствия будущего вторжения. 

«Не смей этого делать, извращенное чудовище!» - мысленно взвыл Виктор, пытаясь отстраниться от оглаживающего его дырку щупа, но другие щупальца вцепились в него мертвой хваткой.

 

========== 3. Насилие по сомнительному согласию ==========  
Монстр уже несколько минут только поглаживал тело Виктора, к облегчению человека, отступившись от идеи исследовать его изнутри. Страх отпустил, его сменило чувство легкой эйфории, которое можно было бы оправдать «волшебными» свойствами воды. Теперь, поддерживаемый ластящимися щупальцами, он как будто парил на поверхности воды, чувствуя, как каждая клеточка в его теле вибрирует от невероятной легкости. 

Было возбуждающе и стыдно видеть свою обнаженную грудь, по которой скользят нежные пальчики-отростки. Виктор смежил веки, отдаваясь на милость щупальцам, дразняще покусывающим его опухшие соски, наслаждаясь невероятно-острой смесью удовольствия и боли. Мужчина застонал от невероятного кайфа и выгнулся навстречу «рту»-присоске, заглотившей его член целиком.

Кажется, монстр знал, как угодить своей жертве.

Было безумно жарко. Кожа горела как в лихорадке, сердце билось так сильно, как будто в любую секунду могло взорваться или остановиться, руки и ноги были тяжелыми, но эта вялость была приятной, даже успокаивающей. 

«У других предсмертные желания, а у меня предсмертный минет», - усмехнулся про себя Виктор, а потом просто перестал думать вообще. Стенки заглотившей его кишки сжались, плотно обхватив эрегированный орган, и стали пульсировать, ритмично двигаясь вверх-вниз, одновременно сжимаясь и разжимаясь. Виктор ненавидел себя за то, с какой охотой его тело толкалось навстречу щупальцу. Он стал марионеткой собственного животного начала, беспомощным перед жгучим удовольствием, что дарили ему сейчас ласки монстра. 

\- Твою мать! Блядь, ну ты блядь! – заорал Виктор, перестав сопротивляться захлестнувшему его противоестественному блаженству. Так улетно ему ещё никогда не было ни с одной женщиной, а их у него было немало.

«Хорошо», - откликнулся монстр, так плотно захватывая его член, что мужчину тут же накрыло первым оргазмом. Ни одна капля спермы не пролилась, полностью выпитая обуздавшим его член отростком. 

\- Хорошо! – выдохнул Виктор, пытаясь отдышаться. – Но, пожалуй, от продолжения я откажусь. Может, потрахались и по домам? – пошутил он, в глубине души все же надеясь на то, что «мерзости» хватит того, что она уже поимела. 

«Мало хорошо», - ответил монстр, усиливая хватку на запястьях и лодыжках жертвы, тогда как поглаживания других щупалец стали более осторожными, как будто успокаивающими.

Не было никаких предупреждающих прикосновений или поглаживаний. Неожиданное вторжение и боль. Пытка. Было ощущение, что его раздирают изнутри. Щупальце было слишком большое. Потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем Виктор начал чувствовать что-то кроме страдания. Первое, что он обнаружил - это слезы, стекающие по щекам, второе же было то, что он все ещё мог кричать. «Мужчины не плачут», - под этим девизом он жил с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шесть лет. Он всегда гордился своей выдержкой и не плакал даже на похоронах матери, даже когда ему пришлось целый день идти к месту стоянки со сломанной ногой. Ирония была в том, что сейчас, когда его задницу «распечатал» монстр, когда он чувствовал его щупальце у себя в жопе, он мог только плакать и орать. 

Виктор сцепил зубы, загоняя в себя рвавшийся из груди жалобный плач, с трудом разлепил мокрые от слез ресницы. Первое, что он увидел было знакомое щупальце с желтым глазом, парящее прямо перед его лицом. «Мерзости» было интересно смотреть на мучения жертвы? Виктор собрался с силами и харкнул в глаз гадине, благо благодаря «сперме» спущенной ему в пищевод, слюны было более чем предостаточно. Не попал. Вторую попытку ему не предоставили: в губы ткнулось знакомое толстое щупальце, уже дважды изнасиловавшее его глотку. Виктор замотал головой, давая понять, что на этот раз давать ещё и в рот он не собирается. Монстр усилил давление. Виктор стиснул зубы. Щупальце ударило его по губам, сначала несильно, потом с большей отдачей, снова и снова, ещё и ещё. На губах выступила кровь, зубы ныли. Не в силах держаться, Виктор открыл рот, позволяя щупальцу проникнуть одним движением до пищевода. 

Когда Виктор понял, что задыхается, а легкие начали гореть от недостатка кислорода, щупальце во рту синхронно с щупальцем в заднице выскользнули из него. Он сделал глубокий вдох, но облегченно выдохнуть не успел. Сдавленный крик был поглощен вернувшимся насильником. Больше монстр не «нежничал» - просто жестоко трахал его глотку и прямую кишку, проталкиваясь все глубже и глубже. Он входил с такой силой, что все тело жертвы сотрясалось от спазмов, больше похожих на судороги. 

Когда у Виктора перед глазами начало темнеть от боли, он почувствовал, как что-то влажное выделилось в его истерзанный анус. Жидкость приятно охладила и облегчила проникновение насиловавшему его щупальцу. 

«Хорошо», - сказала «мерзость», и Виктору показалось, что в этом обезличенном слове на этот раз все же были вопросительные нотки. Движения щупалец тоже замедлились, стали тягуче-неторопливыми. 

«Если уж маньяк тебя насилует, то дай так, чтобы он раздумал убивать тебя», - как-то сказала Виктору одна знакомая-проститутка, когда он, озверевший после многомесячного воздержания, со звериной жадностью набросился на неё. Сейчас злая ирония её слов была самой отрезвляющей и спасительной мыслью. Потому что, что бы он не орал Мерзости совсем недавно, жить Виктор хотел. 

«Так лучше», - подумал Виктор. - «Почти хорошо», - поправился он, надеясь, что монстр его услышит. Давая понять, что он идет на контакт добровольно, Виктор погладил языком щупалец во рту.

«Хорошо», - откликнулась Мерзость. Щупалец внутри прямой кишки замер. Виктор напрягся, совершенно обоснованно ожидая новой пакости от монстра. Второй щуп был значительно меньше первого. Он почти нежно раздвинул мышцы сфинктера, проникая внутрь. Виктор сделал судорожный вдох, ожидая боли, но вскрик, вырвавшийся из его горла через секунду, стал стоном удовольствия. Он оглох и ослеп от кайфа, чувствуя как щупалец снова и снова скользит по стенке прямой кишки, чуть усиливая давление на простате. Виктор даже не сразу понял, что двигаются уже оба щупальца, но теперь боль и наслаждение переплелись настолько сильно, что разделить их было почти невозможно. Через несколько минут монстр трахал его внутренности, а он подмахивал ему, как последняя шлюха, не испытывал при этом ни стыда, ни брезгливости. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать – это что ему хочется ещё и ещё, и ещё. Теперь он сам ласкал отросток во рту языком, втягивая его в себя, стараясь протолкнуть его ещё глубже. Вряд ли это было его мыслью, но в этот момент Виктор был уверен, что когда щупалец, толкающийся в его пищевод и тот, что уже практически заполнил прямую кишку, встретятся, он сможет достигнуть самого невероятного в своей жизни оргазма. Глупая, смертельно-опасная мысль, но он сдался ей, покорился и полностью сдался на милость Мерзости. 

 

========== 4. Оргазм на грани жизни и смерти. ==========  
Мерзость подняла его так, что Виктор смог увидеть все свое тело, обвитое щупальцами, нанизанное на них. Зрелище неожиданно возбудило и одновременно ужаснуло. Третье щупальце, прежде чем попыталось втиснуться в тело Виктора, на несколько секунд зависло над его разведенными ягодицами. Все ещё пребывавший в состоянии эйфории мужчина, отрезвел от ужаса. Этот отросток был в два раза толще и длиннее, чем первое и второе вместе взятые. 

\- Оно не войдет, - прохрипел Виктор, обречено наблюдая за тем, как огромный белый отросток от тела Мерзости предвкушающе подрагивает и раскачивается, ожидая, когда ему освободят место его более расторопные собратья.

Когда место первого щупальца заняло третье, давление было невозможным, а трение - невыносимым. Странно, как его кишка не была порвана от первого же рывка. Виктор не мог поверить, что его тело в состоянии принять в себя сразу даже это щупальце, не говоря уже о трех одновременно. Но не прошло и минуты, как все они переплелись и буром вклинились в его прямую кишку. Они двигались рывками, с каждым движением, проникая всё глубже, как будто желая протаранить его до желудка. Теперь внутри Виктора как будто работал отбойный молоток, безжалостно пробивавший себе путь сквозь мягкую податливую «породу». Виктор видел как «мерзость» наполняет его, как двигается его живот, с каждым толчком заполняясь все больше пульсирующей чужой плотью.

Щупальца с хлюпающим звуком двигались все быстрее, все глубже. Боль сменилась противоестественным удовольствием. Виктор растворился в ощущении пожирающей похоти, которую транслировал монстр, стал частью Мерзости. Трепещущей, покорной, счастливой жертвой.

Мужчина бился в конвульсиях, не в состоянии контролировать себя, растворяясь в этом моменте чистого блаженства. Он корчился, стонал:

«Сильнее, быстрее, о Боже, пожалуйста, о Боже, пожалуйста», - мысленно умолял он, сам не понимая, чего именно так страстно желает всем своим существом. 

Но чудовище знало это гораздо лучше него. С мерзким чавканьем монстр вывел все свои отростки из Виктора. Другие щупальца обхватили его за пояс и подняли над водой, развели его ноги так широко, что он застонал от боли в растянутых мышцах и вывернутых суставах. Теперь он мог разглядеть Мерзость целиком. Она была похожа на гигантского спрута, заполнившего собой половину того, что он принял за озеро. Сотни её щупалец тянулись к нему, но только некоторые касались, гладили, поддерживали и удерживали. И вот это море трепещущей в предвкушении плоти расступилось и из воды поднялось гигантское щупальце, даже внешне напоминающее гигантский фаллос с грибообразной головкой-утолщением на конце. Виктор закрыл глаза, приготовившись к неизбежному.

«Хорошо», - теперь он уже безошибочно смог определить те чувства, что владели сейчас Мерзостью. Удовлетворение и жадное ожидание. 

«Фаллос» Мерзости протаранил его снизу, разорвал сопротивляющиеся мышцы и с неослабевающей силой, подобно огромному поршню, начал проталкиваться глубже. Обвивающие тело Виктора щупальца изо всех сил помогали своему собрату, толкали Виктора вниз, буквально насаживая жертву на этот импровизированный кол. Казалось, это истязание будет длиться вечно – живот Виктора был готов лопнуть от заполнившего его щупальца, а отросток в горле не давал нормально вдохнуть уже почти минуту. Он приготовился к смерти от внутреннего разрыва органов или удушья, когда движение прекратилось. Виктор почувствовал, как глубоко внутри него сразу из обоих щупалец ударил горячий фонтан, образовав пульсирующий комок в районе желудка. Маленькое щупальце внутри него снова активно начало стимулировать простату, ожило и щупальце, обхватившее его член. Не прошло и минуты, как Виктор, вслед за Мерзостью излился в самом мучительном оргазме в своей жизни. 

Первым его покинуло щупальце, перекрывавшее доступ воздуху. Щупальце-фаллос чудовище вынимало медленно, как будто даже неохотно, оставляя после себя болезненную пустоту. Когда оставалось всего несколько сантиметров до выхода, оно замерло и снова начало извергаться горячим белым клейстером. Совершенно обессилевший Виктор обмяк в «объятиях» своего чудовищного любовника, чувствуя себя отвратительно грязным после пережитого насильственного блаженства. Струйки вязкой жидкости стекали по бедрам, не успевая упасть, поглощались присосками десятков пронырливых щупалец.

«Хорошо», - сказала Мерзость.

\- Хорошо, - послушно прошептала Жертва и провалилась в беспамятство. 

Когда Виктор пришел в себя, то несколько минут просто лежал на спине, чувствуя холодный и шероховатый камень под лопатками. Все тело, покрытое синяками и кровоподтёками, было похоже на одну огромную рану, кроме того его живот набух и его тошнило. Но, главное, он был жив. Пока жив. Виктор со стоном приподнялся и осмотрелся. Он лежал у входа в пещеру, рядом валялись его ботинки и обрывки, бывшие когда-то одеждой, в десяти шагах плескалась молочно-белая гладь воды… Виктор подавил приступ тошноты, появившейся от одной мысли о том, что скрывают эти внешне спокойные воды. 

Встать удалось далеко не с первого раза. Подхватив тряпки и ботинки, Виктор, удерживаясь за стены, чтобы не упасть, побрел прочь.


End file.
